Sweetest Devotion
by Michi4
Summary: University AU. One Shot. Belated Valentine's Day for the fandom.NSFW. Kagome has always taken care of Inuyasha, but what are they to each other, really? Their friendship gets heated. Now, it's Inuyasha's turn to take care of Kagome.


This fic was inspired by several songs. "Breathe" by Lifehouse; Darren Hayes' cover of Delta's "Lost Without You"; Michael Buble "Everything," Zayn "Pillow Talk," "In Your Eyes" Peter Gabriel and the title of this fic is from Adele. I got Inuyasha drunk in this fic lol and was gonna re-work it cuz alcohol seemed like such a cop out and a trope idk, but there are moments and things said between InuKag that I wanted but couldn't come up with another context. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading. Happy belated Valentine's Day Feb. 14, 2017!

 **Sweetest Devotion**

"Get in your pajamas."

"How'd you know I wasn't in them already? Maybe I sleep naked."

"…Hah…"

"I need to take a bath still."

"Well, do that then take care of yourself!"

"It's just a cold and I'm getting better." Kagome assured as she flitted about her room hanging up clothes. A pile of socks and underwear were still amassed in her bed. "You're no good to anyone sick. I could've come over and made sure you got rest." Inuyasha teased from the other end of the phone. He'd offered to come over and take care of her, but she wouldn't let him. She had refused "to feel helpless."

"Hey, take care of _yourself_ , okay? You never admit when you're tired and push yourself until you pass out. You hardly sleep, too! Not to mention you think you can live on ramen alone." She scolded. "Keh! I've heard it all before." He snapped. "So LISTEN!" She raised her voice, looking at her phone as she spoke into the receiver. "Make me!" He shouted back. "Don't act like such a bad boy to hide the saint that you are." She teased. "Saint?! Okay, Kagome, what are you getting at?" He retorted. She laughed. "GET OFF THE PHONE. LET'S GO!" She heard Miroku's voice echo in the background. "GET OFF MY BACK!" Inuyasha shouted back. "KAGOME, HANG UP!" came Miroku's voice again.

"You guys are going out?" She asked, her voice raised a little in surprise. "Yeah, Miroku's draggin' me out," he explained. "I'll just make sure he stays outta trouble." Kagome sighed, "As usual. You better go."

The phone clicked and Kagome drew herself a bath while she finished tidying up her room.

She and Inuyasha had dated for a bit, but things never went past a few kisses. He hadn't even told his family about her whereas she told hers everything. They (more like he) decided it was better to be friends. She'd agreed only because she didn't want to lose him. Shortly thereafter, he had gotten back with his ex, Kikyo. He'd been distant and hardly hung out with their group, to their chagrin. But, then that ended not that long ago and he came back. Like a good friend, she'd been there to pick up his pieces without contention.

At 3AM there was a loud pounding at her door. She stumbled groggily and shouted "COMING!" _Jeez, what the hell was going on?_ She thought bitterly. Her head was pounding from the cold and the loud knocking. She dramatically flicked on a light before flinging the door open. It was Sango, her best friend. Inuyasha was hanging half off her back. "I can't deal with this. Miroku is passed out in my backseat." She slowly dragged Inuyasha and dropped him on the couch. Then, she rushed out, slamming the door behind her. Kagome locked it and turned to Inuyasha who was groaning as he lay on his side facing the couch cushions. She rolled her head and eyes. She marched into the kitchen and started heating up water.

"Ka-go-ME!" He called. "Would you shut up! I have neighbors!" She scolded as she shook his shoulder. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto him over the back of the couch. He lazily threw an arm around her. "Oh my god. How much did you drink?!" She complained with a huff, trying to push herself off of him. "I jumped in a vat of sake." He exaggerated. "It smells like it," she berated, their noses almost touching. "This isn't like you." Eyes as golden as sunset narrowed at her and he pouted. "Mushin. Y'know what happens when'e shows up." He slurred.

"You have a black eye!"

"Sssh. You have neighbors."

"Inuyasha! What happened?!"

"It'll heal on its own."

"That's not the point!"

"You should see the other guy." He said smugly. "How did this happen?" She asked with concern as she sat up. He sighed heavily, almost sounding like a growl as his frustration reverberated in his throat. "Koga…" Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scold him, her eye brows knitted together. He continued, wincing even though she hadn't said a word. "I know! You told me before not to let him get to me, but he started talking shit about you and me and I had to shut up his stupid face!"

Kagome sighed heavily and sat back on the couch. "What are you even doing here?" She asked solemnly. "I wanted to see you," he confessed. "You got a problem with that?" Her eyes widened and her cheeks grew hot. "No." She mumbled. He suddenly leaned forward and his head fell onto her shoulder. "Take care of me." He pleaded softly. _I always do_. She thought as she felt her cheeks grow hotter.

The tea kettle started sounding. She pushed Inuyasha down on the couch with a palm on his forehead and got up to get it. Her heart was still racing uncontrollably. But, there was a slight ache in her chest. She attributed it to the cold. Maybe it was getting worse.

When she came back, he was lying on his back on the floor by the couch. She sighed heavily. She had already given up on going to class in the morning. Besides when he looked at her with his golden gaze and spoke in that low voice asking for her, how could she deny him? She bent down, tucking an arm under each of his and pulled him up to a sitting position.

"Drink this and then water." She ordered. He leaned on her again. "It's too hot." He muttered into her hair as he leaned back into her. Her skin tingled from his balmy breath against her skin. She shivered and pulled away. She knew her face must be flushed. That twinge in her chest came back. "Put this ice pack on your eye and we can get you to bed." She said softly. She looked up at his fuzzy ears as they twitched a couple times.

She felt ridiculous. She'd known this boy since middle school. She still harbored feelings for him and suspected that he did, too, but there were always obstacles. Now, here she was in college; her feelings had grown, but she hadn't in emotional maturity.

He was drunk. She knew once he sobered up, he'd return to his old self, and they could resume their safe, platonic friendship. He'd already been hurt once. But, she also worried he would get taken away from her.

She felt embarrassed at that thought and brought her hands up to her cheeks. _What am I thinking? He's not mine to begin with._ She was brought out of her musings when she heard the guzzling of water. He held the two-liter bottle almost straight up. "Take it easy!" She cautioned and put a hand to stop him before he tried to breathe and drink.

"Sleep, c'mon." She urged and attempted to pull him to his feet by tucking her arms under him again. _You'd think half-demons sobered up faster._ She thought impatiently. Once he was up on his feet, he walked on his own to her bathroom.

She crossed her arms and waited with her back to the door while he relieved himself. He swung the door wide open and his pants were undone. She figured there would be no helping that and put an arm around him to walk him to her bed.

He collapsed roughly onto her mattress. "Goodnight." She said and turned to walk out, but he kept a firm hold on her forearm. "Stay with me." She turned her blushing face to the side and contemplated his request. The damn pain in the emotional fissures of her heart gnawed at her delight that he wanted her with him.

He forced himself to sit up despite the room spinning and he pulled Kagome into an embrace. His arms tightened around her. "I know you deserve better, but I want you with me." He confessed. "You're drunk. Save it. Just go to sleep." She tried to keep her voice from shaking.

He was snoring now. She sighed heavily and was annoyed he'd actually fallen asleep, but thought it was for the best. She did her best to lay him down gently (though she knew he could sleep sitting up), but he was out cold and wouldn't have felt if she'd let him drop back down. She tucked him in.

(-)

He squeezed his eyes shut against the sunlight that beckoned through the curtains. He'd had a vivid dream of visiting Kagome. It was so real, he swore he could smell her. He felt so warm, too. He cracked open an eye and peered down. A small hand rested on his abdomen. He turned his head sharply to see tufts of familiar raven hair sticking out of a blanket and his own hair acted as a second layer. _Oh, gods, did I hook up with Kikyo?!_ He internally panicked.

The evening suddenly came flooding back to him: He and Koga getting into a bar fight, being kicked out, then his own incessant whining at Sango to take him to Kagome after Miroku'd called her to pick them up. He mentally beat himself up. She was sick! He should've been taking care of her.

He turned his head back to face the sun. The light stung his sensitive eyes. He mentally kicked himself more at the thought of how he'd treated her this past year: deciding to be "just friends." then leaving her for Kikyo, then falling off the radar. He couldn't believe he was THAT friend that forgot his friends just cuz he had been dating someone. (That wasn't the case when he had dated Kagome. He had let himself be isolated by Kikyo and he couldn't even blame Kikyo for everything. No, it was all his fault. Then she'd got tired of him and left him).

They forgave him, though. Well, Sango seemed more agitated and was vocal about his behavior, especially last night. Yet here Kagome was accepting him and welcoming him back into her world. He felt really undeserving. Ah, he vaguely recalled telling her how he felt….and she had stayed. He put a hand over hers that rested against his stomach. He pulled her arm more around him and turned to face her.

She snoozed peacefully, the blanket pulled up to her chin. She looked healthy. Her lashes fluttered against her cheek bones. He knew even before this moment that Kagome was where he belonged. Now, he just needed to do right by her and get her back.

Kagome woke up to the smell of ginger. She sat up slowly, a slight headache assaulted her. She stepped out of her warm bed to find Inuyasha. She hugged herself against the chill in the air and found him in the kitchen.

"Go back to bed." He said as soon as he heard her, not turning to look at her. "Inuyasha!" She said in protest. She came around to see what he was doing. "Fine, if you insist on being up," He put a hand to her head, pushing back her bangs after feeling for a fever. She knew she'd feel warm now. "Drink this." He urged and pushed a cup of ginger tea to her. "What are you making?" She asked incredulously. He shook his head, "Just let me do this. Go on." He nudged her curious gaze away. "That looks like liver!" Her tone was disgusted. "Who cares? You need to get well." He put two hands on her shoulders and started directing her back to her room.

"How's your eye?" She asked, tilting her head back to get a good look at him. He glowered down at her, "I told you it would heal on its own. I'm not a weakling!" "It would be a lot worse if you weren't a half demon." She said as if having to remind him.

"At least let me help oil the pan." She offered as she darted around him and reached for the coconut oil. "What the hell is that? Just get normal oil." He complained as he raised an eyebrow at the jar in her hand. It was almost out.

She dropped a spoonful in the pan, then moved to toss the jar. He grabbed her by the wrist and took the jar. "There's still some in there! Don't waste it." He said as he scraped the bottom of it with a spoon. "Are you kidding me? There's not even enough to lick off the spoon." She retorted. He stuck the spoon in his mouth, "yes there is." "Ugh. Knock yourself out." She said as she sprinkled some seasoning in a bowl. "You do everything so delicately. Just get out of my way!"

He gently pushed her, which elicited a huff from her. "The way things turned out, I should've just let you come over last night." She said as she sat in a stool at the kitchen's bar-height counter, which divided the living room in her small one bedroom apartment. "Now you know for next time." He said with a smirk. She folded her head in her arms.

How many ways could she keep falling in love with him?

"Are you not feeling well?" He asked, concern prevalent in his voice as he came over to her and put a hand on her back. She groaned into the bend of her elbow. "Kagome, what do you need? I'm here for you, let me help." He offered as he sat beside her and tried to see between the veil of her bangs. She rested her chin on her forearms and looked into his honey depths, his brows knitted together with worry. "What do I need…" She mumbled softly. He leaned in closer to hear her better, though with his dog-ears he didn't need to, really.

"I need you to stop it." She said firmly and her voice raised. "What?" He barked and his head jerked back in confusion. She was sitting up straight now.

"Stop _this._ "

"What do you mean?"

" _THIS_. You and me like _THIS!_ " She gestured strongly with a wave of her hand between them. "Is your brain broken or something? The hell are you talkin' about?" He asked roughly. They stood up to meet each other's heated gaze.

Smoke started to billow from what he was cooking and Kagome bounded over to turn off the stove. "Dammit." Inuyasha cursed as he removed the pot from the heat. "Just forget it. I appreciate your coming over." She said with a sigh as she flicked on the fan. "You kickin' me out?" He practically growled. "No. Do what you want." She said wearily as she went off to her room.

He followed her. Of course.

"Talk to me, Kagome!" He demanded. She turned around and she couldn't hide the tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes. "You're such an idiot jerk." She spat and wiped her eyes. "You're a stupid girl." He shot back, taking a step closer to her.

"You're aggressive, spoiled, and hot-tempered!"

"You're annoying, argumentative, and opinionated!"

"You're rude and honest to a fault! You're easily deceived and don't understand the subtleties of the human spirit! And yet…" She paused in her rant, taking a step closer to him. His eyes were wide and he stood as if he was ready to jump back. "And yet, I can't bring myself to dislike you." He blinked and the look of confusion once again crossed his features. He was pretty sure that last insult was something she'd gotten from Miroku.

She suddenly jumped at him and wrapped her arms his torso. He stood frozen, his arms at his sides. "K-Kagome…" was all he could mutter. Her heart was racing, but a question burned at her lips and she finally spoke. "Why don't you love me?" She asked into his chest, a tear rolled down her cheek.

He pulled back to look into her eyes. His own expression was pained. He clutched a fist to his chest. "B-but, I do." He choked out as his lips upturned into an almost smile. His gaze softened at her shocked expression.

He continued, "Kagome, I wasn't ready then. But, I'm ready now! There's something about being with you that makes me feel like home. Come whatever, I'm yours, if you'll have me. I won't screw it up again, you'll see." "Yes you will," she said matter-of-factly. "But, I'll always take you back." He took her hand in his and leaned in to kiss her.

She tossed her arms around his neck and pulled him downward, kissing him fully, mouths parting and tongues mingling. He fisted her hair in his hands at the base of her skull.

She pressed her body flush against his. She cracked open her eyes and stared into his golden orbs, her gaze almost as pleading as her tone, "I'm tired of just kissing you. Show me how you really feel about me since you suck at words." Her cheeks were rosy from their kissing and her boldness.

He walked her back toward her bed. He held both her wrists in his hands as he asked, "You're sure about this?" Her pulse quickened even faster. She nodded and "Yes, Inuyasha. I've been waiting for this" tumbled out of her mouth.

She scooted back onto the bed and he followed, pulling himself over her and keeping their lips connected as they moved into position. He lay between her legs, running a hand from her bangs down her side and tucking it behind her knee, lifting her leg to wrap around his waist. He grinded into her and was very aware he was confined in constricting jeans.

He broke the kiss and paused to look into her eyes, the hue akin to cinnamon. Her cheeks were bright red from their make out session and he could tell she was nervous; he could hear her heartbeat pick up even faster. He suddenly pulled her into an embrace and just held her.

"Inuyasha?" She breathed. "I'd imagined this…and now…I thought I'd have done more to make it more special for you. You waited for me…for so long." He squeezed her a little tighter. Her hands came up behind his back. "It's special because it's with you," she continued after a pause, "So, you've imagined this?" His cheeks flushed a deep shade of red and he averted her gaze as he sat back on his haunches.

She got on her hands and knees before him on the mattress and crawled over, placing her arms on either side of him, tucking them beside the inside of his arms. She craned her neck upward, he dipped his head down and kissed her again.

She sat on her heels and took his face in her hands. "What did you imagine?" Her eyes bored into his soul as she peered into his. He felt safe and vulnerable all at once. He'd known her for so long, there wasn't a secret between them, yet her eyes seemed to be searching. How could she be so kind and accepting? She wanted him. _ME_ , he thought.

He tried to swallow, but his mouth felt dry and his tongue felt heavy and thick. He felt his temperature rise. He spoke, his voice cracking a bit, "I-I imagined undressing you." "And then?" She encouraged as she came even closer to him. "Th-then, I'd explore your body cuz I've never seen it before except when I accidently walked in on you in the past, but this is different. I mean, really look at you." "Go on." She said as she took his hands in hers.

"I'd feel you and take my time until you begged me to…and cried out for me to…" His voice trailed off. She rose to her knees and brought her lips to his fuzzy ear, "show me." She took the tip between her lips and brought a hand up to caress the neglected one.

He groaned, pressing his face into her breasts, taking a button between his teeth and pulling on it. "Mmmn." She moaned into his ear, blowing ever so slightly. She propped herself up with her free hand on his shoulder and tugged at his shirt.

He tossed his shirt to the side and undid his fly next. She sat back and watched him kick off his jeans, her eyes lighting up. He reached for her again, pulling her into his lap. He kissed her with open eyes to watch her expression as he stripped her: he peeled back her pajama top and pushed off her slowly, caressing her arms as he did so. He rubbed her breasts over her undershirt before pulling it over her head. Her mounds bounced at their release. He brought his head down to take a perky nipple between his lips and rolled it with his tongue. She arched her back and threw her hands in his hair, bringing him closer against her.

He gently laid her back, massaging her breasts as he did so, his fingers slipping to the waist of her pajama pants. He slid the pink-plaid material off more eagerly than he had intended, running his palms up and down her smooth legs and coming back up to her panties.

He looked down at the white lace and his own red boxer-briefs, his erection already prevalent. He brought his hand between her legs to feel her core and she was already soaking through the thin material.

He removed the last piece of his clothing first, testing and teasing her with his tip, taking his shaft in his hand to run the engorged head over her core, relishing in the feel of her silky underwear.

He looked back up at her. Her eyes were closed and she tossed her head back, sighing contentedly, breasts heaving and her hips bucking and writhing instinctively toward him.

"Look at me." He gently ordered. Her eyes slowly opened, her cheeks flushing deeply. She bit her bottom lip absent-mindedly and brought her hands up to her chest out of habit to cover herself. He had to smirk at that reaction. He was the cause of this beautiful scene before him. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, sucking on her bottom lip with his and flicking his tongue over her lips and between them.

"Inuyasha." She cooed as she brought her hands to his face again. He slipped two fingers into the lining of her panties closest to her blooming womanhood. He caressed her lips with the backside of his finger, swirling the wetness around, eliciting gasps and moans from her. Gods, he got a response from her when he just gazed at her, touching her now made them both think she'd have a heart attack right there.

"Relax, Kagome. I'm gonna take care of you." He promised as he butterfly kissed her cheeks and neck, trailing down between her legs. He slipped off her underwear, but left them around her ankles. He cupped her ass with both his hands and pressed his tongue to her clit.

He filled her with his tongue, tasting her sweet nectar. Her hands dug into his hair and she whimpered his name. He picked up her hips a bit and delved deeper, even the tip of his nose was buried inside her now. He nuzzled her sensitive area.

She was close to releasing. She tightened around the finger he'd slipped in and pumped slowly and gently to prep her. He brought his tip to her core, pressing it achingly slow at her entrance. He watched her through half-lidded eyes. Her eyes were slits now, but he wanted her to watch. If she closed her eyes, he'd ask her to look at him again. He didn't want either of them to miss a thing.

He draped himself over her, kissing her tenderly as he pushed inside her. She was so wet, he eased into her, but the unfamiliar feeling of him made her wince and he froze. "It's, it's okay. I want you." She assured as she brought her hips up to pull him in further.

He was finally in to the hilt, pushing his hips as far as he'd go inside her, filling her up and letting her get as comfortable as possible with the feel of him.

He followed her movements, her hips bucking, her folds tugging and pulling on him as he moved in and out of her.

He let her take the lead, she asked for "more" or to pick up the pace and he complied, propping himself up on one elbow and caressing the rest of her body with his free hand as he pumped more urgently inside her.

Her core ached and wept in the best way. He pressed his forehead to hers as he felt his climax building. She tossed this way and that with his ministrations. Strands of hair clung to her cheek and she pressed the side of her head into the mattress. He caught her lips, sloppily kissing her, taking her hand into his and pressing it beside her head as their lovemaking grew more passionate.

Her whole body shook with his thrusting, breasts bouncing, and breathing ragged. The consonants and vowels of his name came out broken from her lips. She gripped him tightly. "K-Kagome." His eyes rolled back into his head as with. A. few. More. Thrusts. he spilled into her. Her mouth was a perfect O as he shoved all the way to the base of his shaft into her and rolled his hips until he had no more to give.

He collapsed half on her, half on the mattress as to keep his weight off of her. He wrapped an arm around her. "Did you finish?" He asked her. She shook her head, "No, but it's the first time, so…." "Yeah." He breathed as he brought a hand between her legs. She opened up for him and let him take her sensitive clit between his thumb and forefinger. He spun his thumb over her nub, and she gripped onto him, gasping and moaning as she got closer. He held her securely against him. Her legs wanted to close around his hand.

"Come for me," he whispered into her ear, sending her over the edge. He pumped his fingers in and out of her to ride out her orgasm.

Her hair was wild and half covered her face. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He commented as he brushed back her bangs. "Back at ya." She replied with a smile and lazily rolled her head on the pillow. "I mean it, Kagome. I was a fool to leave you before." He pulled her closer to him. "So, don't do it again." Her voice was muffled against his chest as she planted kisses here and there. "I won't and I want to prove it to you." He vowed. "You will. Time will tell." She said with such conviction as she laced her arms around his. It amazed him how confident and secure she seemed.

"For all my life."

"The only one I belong to, eternally."

They kissed, sealing their union.

-0-0-The End-0-0-


End file.
